Muggle-Born Adoption
by AndrearoseR
Summary: A class assignment gone wrong changes Hermione's life for the worst...or the better depending on who you ask. Is she ready for the school to find out the secret she kept for so long. I own nothing...sadly
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I started working on this story two years ago, and I think I finally ready everyone to read it! Read and let me know!**

"Ms. Granger." Professor Snape drawled walking towards her desk.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione answered her hands folded neatly over her work from the day.

"Did you not understand the assignment?" He drummed his fingers on her desk. Hermione shook her head no. "If you understand then please enlighten me as to why you have not completed the entire task."

"I've completed the potion." She motioned to the bright purple liquid in the vails to her side next to the rolled up piece of parchment.

"For an insufferable know it all you have it wrong." He sneered. "You are to place a drop of your blood in the potion turning it light blue and then pouring it over the parchment."

Hermione nodded, aware that students in the classroom had hushed down to hear their conversation. "The potion is completed perfectly up to that step," Hermione assured him. "You can check with your blood if you would like."

"The assignment is to find your family tree, Ms. Granger. I know my family tree. Now you can complete the task, or you will receive an incomplete for the day.

Hermione swallowed thickly and whispered. "I will take the incomplete sir." Ignoring the gasps from around the room.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "No she doesn't, Just finish the assignment!"

Hermione shook her head. "I would prefer not to."

"What's the matter, Granger?" Draco smirked. "Afraid for the class to see your inferior bloodline."

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry yelled across the room, then turned back to Hermione. "Just finish the assignment, it's only a bit of blood."

"I can't do that Harry," Hermione said and turned back to Professor Snape. "If you have to give me an incomplete I understand." She said starting to pack her things.

"Hermione what's the big deal," Ron stressed. "Everyone knows you're muggleborn, no one who matters cares."

"It's not the simple Ron, it's…. I'm…It's just complicated." She hissed at him missing Professor Snape's eyes widened for a fraction of a second.

"Ms. Granger?" He drawled bringing her attention back him, and she knew as she looked into his eyes, that he knew her reason why. "Are you adopted?"

"What?" Ron said. "Of course she's no-"

"Yes…" She whispered before straighten her back "And I would prefer not to know who my birth parents are." She felt the eyes of the entire classroom on her, and she knew by the end of the day most of the Wizarding World would know the Golden Girl was adopted. A fact she worked so hard to hide.

"Very well," Professor Snape said after a moment. "I will respect your wishes to remain ignorant of your origin. I will complete the potion with my blood if it works you will receive a passing grade. You may go." He picked up her parchment and potion and headed towards his desk.

"Thank you, sir." She tossed her last notebook in her bag and hightailed it out of potion room. She knew as soon as the class was over Ron and Harry would come looking for her and she was not ready for this conversation.

Later she found herself relaxing in the Head Common Room as Ron and Harry burst through.

"YOU'RE ADOPTED?" Ron Yelled stomping into her common room.

"Hello to you too Ron." Hermione signed placing her book on the side table.

"You're Adopted." He repeated dropping his school bag on her floor and dropped on to her couch "Why have you never told us?"

Hermione closed her eyes and took a breath. "It's not something I like to talk about Ron." She explained.

"Why?" Harry asked. "We're your best friends, why would you keep this from us. We wouldn't judge you for being adopted."

"Yea, and you might not be even muggle-born?" Ron said.

"There's Nothing Wrong with being Muggle-Born!" Hermione half yelled half hissed at him. "I didn't tell you because-" she sighed. "-it wasn't a nice adoption!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Granger?" Draco asked walking into the common room, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy following behind him. "What do you mean?" They walked over to the couches dropping their school bags and sitting down themselves.

"Go away Malfoy we are trying to have a private conversation," Ron growled to which Draco scoffed.

"You are in my common room Weasel; I belong here more than you boy wonder." He sneered at them. "So Granger you have two choices because I'm not leaving this room to appease you. You can stay here and tell us all or you two can go up to your room."

"Why are you such a prat?" Harry insisted.

Draco shrugged. "Again, you are in my common room; you are the last person to ask me to leave."

"Guys" Hermione stood not in the mood for a shouting match. "Let's just go up to my room." She said heading up the step Harry and Ron headed up after her.

She closed the door behind them, and Harry and Ron sat down in front of her bed. Hermione paced in front of them.

"Hermione stop pacing and tell us," Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and stopped in front of them. "I was adopted when I was around two years old. When my parents, the Grangers… found me."

"What do you mean _found you_?" Ron asked, "like at an orphanage or something?"

"No," She shook her head. Telling them was tougher than she thought it would be. "More like found me on the side of the road." She whispered looking down not wanting to see looks of pity cross their faces. She was Hermione Granger, and she refused to see pity from her two closet friends.

"Hermione… did your parents abandon you?" Harry asked.

She shrugged. "Probably, when the Grangers found me all of my bones were broken, and I was cover with bruises, all in different stages of healing. The doctors were surprised I survived." She sniffed. "They said I didn't speak to anyone for weeks. But my parents came every day to see me, and I guess I finally started to trust them. Once I was well enough, they adopted me."

"What happened to you?" Ron asked.

"I don't know; the police never found anything, no one ever reported me missing. No one ever looked for me." She forced out a dry laugh. "It wasn't until I got my letter and learned more about the wizarding world did it ever dawn on me that my family could be magical."

"So you don't know if you are muggleborn or not," Ron said.

"I don't care either way. But I would prefer not to know." She declared.

"But…" Ron paused to phrase his next words correctly. "It's you, why do you not know want to know. You have this drive to know anything."

"I've seen photos..." She whispered, images crossing her eyes and memories she hated surfaced. "Photos of what I looked like, of what they did to me. They meant to kill me there is no other explanation. I don't ever want to meet someone who could do that to a child. If my 'biological parents' are alive and they did that to me. I don't want to know who they are."

"But what if it wasn't them?" Harry pressed. "What if you were taken and your captors were the ones who hurt you."

"I thought about that; I did." She sighed. "I spent most of the first year looking into all disappearance of wizarding girls. I've come up with nothing. Over the years I've expanded my search, and I've found nothing, no one is missing me. Only my birth parents could have done this to me" She finished in a whisper. "So yes Ronald, there are some answers I don't need."

 **What do you think!**

 **Who do you think Hermione's Family is? What do you think of her story?**

 **Please review!**

 **As always follow on Twitter:**

 **AndrearoseW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Holidays Everyone!**

 **I love the reviews and support I've received so far with just chapter 1! I'm happy you all are enjoying the story! Check out my profile for more information about some exciting news!**

 **Sorry for any grammar issues, I've doubled checked but I'm not perfect, and I'm doing this on my own time...**

 **Chapter 2**

"The Golden Girl is Adopted." Pansy squealed nearly bouncing on the couch in glee. "What do you think, muggle or magical?"

"It has to be Magical with how she handles her's. I've never seen anyone use it as she does." Blaise said taking a seat in the lounge chair

"Then what family?" Theo asked pushing Pansy's legs out of the way and sat down next to her. "It can't be any of the twenty-eight. We would've heard about by now." They nodded agreeing with them.

"We need her blood," Draco said after a moment. "I want to know who she is."

"Why Draco," Pansy teased nudging Theo's shoulder. "If she has some magical blood in her, do you think your parents would finally accept her then."

Draco glared at her. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure, you don't." Theo shook his head. "But either way, I don't like secrets unless they are mine. We need to find out who she is."

"That's not going to be easy," Pansy said. "Especially if she doesn't want to know."

"There are ways to getting what we want; we just need to wait until she's asleep," Draco explained. "Once she is we can take a drop of her blood and complete the potion. Once we know, there is nothing she can do about it."

"Except hex you for going behind her back," Pansy said.

"I don't plan to tell her I know," Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not an idiot."

"What do you plan to do with the information?" Theo asked.

"Leak it. The right letter to the right person and it will be all over the prophet before she would be able to put a stop to it."

"Rita Skeeter?" Pansy said.

Draco shook his head. "No, I would not trust her with this scoop. I could spell it all out, and she would still get it wrong."

Blaise laughed. "She wasn't the brightest witch."

"That's an understatement" Theo agreed.

"When do we do it?" Pansy asked. "She's smart; she's going to know the entire school will be vying for her blood after this. The most famous muggleborn in nearly a century might not be a muggleborn. I wouldn't be surprised if the story runs in the evening prophet."

"Why wait, I say we do it tonight," Draco said.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't you?" Blaise said. "I mean her guard will be at 100% tonight?"

Draco laughed. "I live across the hall from her; her guard is always up when it comes to me. If anything she would probably think I wouldn't care enough to find out."

Hermione paused at the Hall doors since potions she decided to skip the rest of her classes and stay in her room until dinner. But it was time to pull on her big girl shoes and face the school. She knew she was the topic of the day and that was the last thing she wanted. It was one thing being the best friend of the chosen one, but now she could be the long-lost daughter of some evil pure-blood family, and that was the last thing she wanted.

She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. The hall came to an immediate hush as she walked in. She inwardly groaned but kept her head held high and joined Harry, Ron, and Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

"Is it true?" Ginny asked as soon as she sat down.

"Is what true?" Hermione asked feigning ignorance as she started to fix her plate.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her weak attempt and kept going. "You know what I'm talking about, is it true, that you're adopted?"

Hermione sighed and set her fork down, and looked around and noticed the hall still staring at her. She knew if she didn't answer the questions now she was never going to eat in peace if she didn't answer the questions now. "Yes, I am adopted, and no I do not want to talk about it. I never intended for anyone to find out so please let me eat." She reached for her fork again, but Ginny stopped her.

"But Hermione you could be like the long-lost daughter of some old family." She gushed.

"I'm happy being the daughter of two Muggle Dentists," Hermione said. "I am proud of who I am and where I come from."

Ginny sighed. "I'm not saying you shouldn't be. But I think it's cool."

"I know, but I don't want to know, I don't want anyone to know," Hermione said.

"Fine." Ginny huffed. "But if you change your mind let me know. I want to be there when you find out."

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her plate but noticed the hall was still looking at her. She sighed again and stood up. "Stop looking at me, I am not going to do the test!" she announced then sat back down.

The hall slowly started to get back to normal, and conversations began to flow once more.

"How long do you think that's going to last?" Harry asked.

"I give it two minutes." Ron laughed stuffing his face again.

"I will hex the next person who asks me." Hermione hissed. "My personal life is no one's business but my own."

The boys glanced at each other but didn't say anything.

'Finally' Hermione thought falling on her bed. This has to be the longest day of her life, and now all she wanted was a good nights rest. She wished she could wake up in the morning and her most prominent secret would still be that, a secret.

She snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes; thankfully sleep did not escape her tonight.

Draco opened the portrait door allowing Blaise, Pansy, and Theo in.

"How long as she been asleep?" Theo asked placing the potions on the tables.

"She turned off her light about an hour ago," Draco explained. "I'm going to get her blood soon."

"How do you plan to do that?" Pansy asked.

Draco held up the needled from class. "Same way in class. I'm not going to harm her."

Pansy nodded. "Just making sure, I don't want to go to Azkaban because of you."

Draco rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. He silently opened her door. Hermione was curled in her bed tightly snuggled under her blankets. She may be sleep but he knew pricking her finger would wake her up. He muttered a quick spell to ensure she slept through this next part. He walked closer and grasped her finger and poked it with the needle. He held the small vial and collected a few drops of blood.

Once he was sure, he had enough of her blood he left her room and joined his friends in his common room.

"Did you get it?" Pansy asked.

Draco held up the vial of her blood. "Was there ever any doubt." He laughed. Blaise pulled out the parchment and laid it on their coffee table, and Theo produced the extra vial of the potion and poured it on the parchment.

"Time to find out who the Golden Girl is," Draco said tipping the potion and watched the few drops of Hermione's blood drop on the parchment.

The four Slytherins huddled around the table and watched the blood absorbed into the parchment. The red lines started to form; they watched as her family tree grew in front of them.

"Oh my gosh!" Pansy exclaimed as the family tree grew and familiar names started to appear.

"She can't be," Blaise said.

"How is that even possible?" Draco asked.

 **Hi…..**

 **Don't hate me….**

 **I'm sorry I know I know I hate cliffhangers well!**

 **Leave a review with your guess on who you think Hermione biological family is?**

 **I'm so excited to read what you think.**

 **Also, follow me on Twitter for some important news or check out my profile page!**

 **Andrearosew**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone! I'm back with chapter 3!**

 **Thank you for all for your guesses! I loved reading them. There was one person who was correct, but she didn't leave her name but congrats to her!**

 **Read to find out who Hermione is!**

Draco glanced down at the parchment than up again to Theo's face. His eyes were transfixed on the words below them. "Theo."

"This isn't possible," Theo whispered never taking his eye from the parchment. "I've must have made a mistake." But that was a lie. Potions was one of Theo's top subjects; it would be very unlike him to make a mistake.

"It says her name isn't Hermione," Pansy pointed at the parchment. "It's Tessa; it keeps in line with the T." she smiled at him.

"This can't be right…" Theo snatched the parchment from the table.

"No! Theo Wait!" Draco made for him, but Theo escaped his grasp and darted up the stairs. Draco ran to the landing, but it was too late Theo was already forcing his way into Hermione's room.

Draco burst through the door, Blaise behind him, and Pansy pulled up the rear only to find Theo straddling Hermione's sleeping form shaking her awake.

"What is your problem!" Hermione screamed using both of her arms she pushed him back. He flew back and landed with a loud thud on her floor. She grabbed her wand and trained it on the four Slytherins in her doorway. "What the hell are you lot doing in my room!"

Draco made to answer, but Theo scrambled to his feet first and rounded the bed. "Is this a joke!" he screamed at her before they could stop him.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut for a split second trying to see if she was dreaming. Finally, she signed and opened her eyes again. "Is what a joke?" She asked her gaze never leaving the three Slytherins still standing in the doorway.

"This!" Theo shook the parchment in front of her again.

She shifted her gaze from the three Slytherins in her doorway to the parchment held out in front of her. "I don't understand, why are you showing me your family tree?"

"It's not mine, not really," Theo explained.

Hermione pointed to the name on the bottom of the page. "It says your name right the- wait-Tessa? Who's Tessa?" she asked looking up at him. "and why are you showing me _her_ family tree."

"Granger…" Draco spoke up. "We thought it would be a laugh if we did your test for you."

Hermione looked at them Pansy and Blaise never met her eyes, Theo's face was hard, his arm still outstretched with the parchment and the wheels slowly turning in her head. "No." she whispered. Her stomach dropped as it all fell into place "You took my blood…" The color slowly faded from her face. "No… this can't be, you must have done the potion wrong, you must have put your blood on it." She reasoned.

"It's not my name on the line." Theo pointed to where it spelled out Tessa Nott.

"No" she kicked back her covers and stood up ignoring her state of undress in front of the three boys in her room. It wasn't like she expected to have any nightly visitors, it was entirely reasonable that she slept in a pair of spandex shorts and a loose tank top. She grabbed the parchment pushed passed the wall of Slytherins and ran from her room.

"Where are you going?" Theo called after her.

"To redo the potion, you've made a mistake." She yelled.

Theo grabbed her arm and yanked her back into the common room before she could make it out. "I didn't make a mistake."

Hermione pulled her arm back. "Yes, you did! There is no way." She waved the parchment in his face. "this is correct. I'm not a Nott."

"You know I'm the best in potions besides yourself; the potion was made correctly! You are my sister."

Hermione glared at him and ran out of the common room.

"Your family is the most when it comes to exiting," Pansy said walking down the stairs.

"I'm going after her," Theo said leaving the common room.

Pansy waited a few minutes before turning to Draco and Blaise. "Are we not going after them as well?"

Draco sighed leaning on the couch. "I guess."

"Faternal twins" Blaise commented heading out of the common room. "Who would have thought."

They walked into the potions classroom to see Hermione running around the room pulling the ingredients needed while Theo was sitting at the table lighting a fire under the caldron.

"If Snape catches us here, we are in big trouble." Pansy piped up.

"Then leave if you want," Hermione said starting the potion. "The only reason I am here is that you all didn't respect my boundaries. Snape respected my boundary and you lot couldn't. If he catches me, I will tell him you are the reason I am here."

Hermione made the potion as fast as she could while ignoring the Slytherins watching her. Finally, she made it to the last step. She grabbed the needle pierced her skin and dropped her blood in the potions and poured it over the parchment and waited with baited breath.

"No" She whispered as the words and lines formed on the page below her starting from Tessa Nott. "I don't understand this is wrong; this is crazy."

" **What are you five doing out of bed**!" Snape's drawl rang throughout the dungeons shocking the five students.

"Professor!" Hermione jumped back from the table slightly.

Professor Snape swept his eyes over the students and down to the parchment in front of Hermione. "I was under the impression that you wanted to remain ignorant of your origins Miss. Granger. Why have you decided to come and do the test in the middle of the night."

Hermione swallowed. "I was Professor, but this lot took my blood while I was sleep and did the test themselves and Nott took it upon himself to inform me we are related. But obviously, I didn't believe him, so I came to do the test myself." She held up the parchment.

Professor Snape's eyes widened only a fraction and grabbed the parchment from Hermione and looked it over. "And this test was completed here?" he asked.

"Yes," Theo said. "But there must be some mistake; I don't have a sister. I'm pretty sure I would know if I did."

"Go back to the Head Dorms and stay there I must have a word with the Headmaster." Snape turned from them.

Hermione looked at Theo. "But Professor, this has to be a mistake. Right?"

"Go back to the head dorms now, all of you, I must have a word with the Headmaster at once!" Snape ordered.

"But sir!?" Hermione Implored. "You cannot possibly think this tree is correct!"

"Do you doubt your potions skill Ms. Granger." Snape snapped.

"Well," Hermione hesitated. She knew she did the potion correctly, but at the same time, it didn't make sense. "-Sir it doesn't make any sense."

"I am aware, but the fact remains I need to speak to the Headmaster at once. Return to the Head dorms and await further instruction. And do not tell anyone of the result of this potion." He swept out of the room leaving the five teens alone.

"No way is that potion correct, Granger; you had to make a mistake?" Pansy said.

"Snape seemed convinced," Draco said. "That must mean you are a Nott."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I did my research into every known magical family. The Notts never once mentioned they were missing a child. They only ever announce your birth."

"Pureblood's don't announce pregnancies the same as other magical families," Pansy explained. "We don't truly announce anything until the child born shows signs of having magic."

Hermione snorted. "You mean to make sure your lines are never polluted with less than pureblood."

"It's just the way things are." Pansy countered.

"That's barbaric," Hermione rebuked.

They shrugged. "It's best that way," Draco explained. "If a child doesn't show any magical ability they are quietly given away."

"So you are telling me that his parents threw me away because it didn't show magic straight after birth." Hermione stood from her table. "Well, then if that's the case I'm glad they did." She turned to Theo. "I don't care what the parchment says. I am not your sister." She glared at them and left the dungeon.

Theo watched her stomp out of the potion lab. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this." He said to the others. "My mother only had one pregnancy. She wouldn't have done this. You all knew her; she would have never agreed to let them take Hermione if she was a squib. She was proud of her aunt who was a squib. Something else happened that they kept from me."

"What are you going to do about it?" Pansy asked.

"I'm going to talk to my father." Theo growled.

 **And there we have it! Hermione is a Nott! Who else thought that?**

 **Leave your thoughts and questions in a review!**

 **Follow me on Twitter**

 **AndrearoseW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I am back!**

 **I just want to say sorry for not updating so soon! But I am back!**

 **Before we get started I have a favor, I'm looking for two stories, and I hope you all can help me find them.**

 **The 1** **st** **story (to be honest I read this story about a year ago, but I don't know if was ever completed, I want to finish it if it is finished) Hermione finds outs she adopted and is Draco's sister. She ends ups dating Theo and Blaise. It's been years since I read this story but when Hermione dated Theo in school, and he broke up with her because he was threatened by a classmate. No one knows Hermione is Draco's sister because of a glamour charm was placed on her, and once it's removed, she never came out who she was before. I believe Harry knew who she was.**

 **The 2** **nd** **story is Hermione has a crush on Draco and the weekends, she works in a bookstore that he visits a lot. Harry helps Draco out in court to make sure he doesn't go to jail. (This one is hard to explain) She dresses up for Draco a bit; she becomes close to Draco's mother. And during an argument with Draco, he admits she would have cost 33,000 gallons if the dark lord won?**

 **If you know the name, please let me know. If not it's not a big deal.**

 **But on to chapter 4**

"Look at the parchment Albus!" Severus pointed to the words. "This is no mistake; we need to let him know."

Albus pondered the parchment and what this meant. "Her name was crossed out in the book, we all thought her dead. Whoever was behind this…" he took a breath "who else knows about this?"

"Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, and Miss. Nott. With how Mr. Nott look I would not be surprised if his father is aware already."

"It would be better if he learns the truth here." Albus looked up at the many portraits in his office until he found the correct one. "I need you to get a message to Theodore Nott Senior and tell him it's urgent he comes to my office immediately before he speaks to anyone else."

"Could you make it anymore vague?" Severus said sitting down across from Albus. They only needed to wait a few seconds before Theodore Nott Senior walked out of Albus's flames. He was a tall and imposing man. He was wearing a cloak over his night robes.

"Is my Son aright?" He came to a stop in front of his desk.

Albus held up a hand. "Please have a seat. Theo is perfectly fine, I apologize for my vague wording, but I needed to make sure you came as soon a possible." He picked up the parchment and handed it over.

"What is this?" Theodore said taking the parchment and giving it a once-over. "Why are you showing me Theo's family tree assignment?" he looked at the two wizards.

"Theodore," Severus started slowly speaking to his friends. "That's not Theo's."

"Of course, it's Theo's; it's our family tree."

"Theodore," Albus took over. "We are not negating if that is your family tree, we are saying that it's not Theo's. This is the tree of another student. Someone in Theo's year."

Theodore looked back at the parchment all the way down to the bottom name. "Tessa" he breathed. "How is there possible?" he looked up at both men. "Who! I need to see her." He stood up and made for the door.

"Theodore, you can't see her just yet," Albus said trying to calm him down.

"The hell I can't my daughter is alive!" He screamed shaking the room as his magic flowed from his body in waves. "You will not keep her from me!"

Albus stood up holding his hands up in surrender. "That is not what we are trying to do, but Theodore we need to talk first, your daughter may not be receptive to you."

Theodore walked back to the desk and sank back in the chair. "Who is she?"

"Hermione Granger," Severus answered, and Theodore's heart dropped, but Albus took over.

"Theodore, only a handful of people, knows Theo was a twin and that his sister was kidnapped and killed. We have never been able to find out who was behind it. We need to tread carefully. Word will get out, the wall of this school has ears, and I know Ms. Granger will inform her friends once they are awake. I also know Mr. Weasley will not be tactfully in keeping it to himself sadly. We have a few hours to act before the whole wizarding world finds out your daughter is alive."

"She needs to know the truth Albus; she needs to know she was wanted, my wife's grief killed her, and I know I've been a shit father and friend since. She needs to know the truth about who she is. She needs to know."

"And she will," Albus said. "But I know this young woman if you try to force her you will only push her away. She will listen if she hears the truth from a source she trusts."

"Yourself," Theodore said, and Albus nodded. He rang a small bell, and a house elf appeared.

"Can you please bring Hermione Granger and Theodore Nott here. I believe they are both in the head dorms."

The little elf nodded and disappeared with a small pop and arrived a few second later with both Hermione and Theo on each hand.

"Thank you," Albus said with a small nodded.

"Hermione," Theodore said. "Theo has mentioned her; muggles raised her."

"She was," Albus answered with a small nod. "She is also one of the brightest students Hogwarts has ever seen."

"She defiantly got that trait from her mother. They both did." Theodore smiled.

A small pop filled that room and a house elf appeared holding Hermione and Theo's hand.

"Dad?" Theo looked around the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I sent for him?" Professor Dumbledore answered. Two more chairs appeared, and both teens took a seat.

"Why?" Hermione asked avoiding the older man's gaze.

"You're my daughter," Theodore answered.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I don't believe the parchment! It could be wrong."

"Hermione, the parchment is correct. You are Tessa Nott, and you are Theo's Twin Sister." Professor took over; he held up a hand when she opened her mouth to retort stopping her from interrupting. "Please let me finish. I know there was no record of your birth, but I assure you, she was pregnant with you. Your mother kept to the Pureblood tradition of not formally announcing her pregnancy until she gave birth. The only people who knew she was pregnant with twins was her husband Theodore, herself and the healer. Of Course, her family knew she was pregnant but not that she was going to have twins, the needed to be extra careful."

"But why" Hermione interrupted not able to stop herself. "Magical twins are not uncommon in the magical world."

"Twins of the same sex are not." Professor Snape cut in, and Professor Dumbledore nodded then took over.

"Twins of the opposite of sex are different, twins born of the opposite sex are said to be powerful. In history, there are very few accounts of these set of twins. Your parents knew people would wonder; people would try and use you both. Infant magic is dangerously unstable. They wanted to protect. Unfortunately, the family Healer was under the imperious curse unbeknown to anyone, and we have yet to find out by who. The moment you were born the healer took you and disapparated from home. We found his body three days later, and there was no trace of you."

"I was kidnapped?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Theodore, her father cut in. "Taken before your mother could hold you. It's what killed her."

"Hermione," Albus caught her attention again. "We need to know, how were you found?"

Hermione swallowed thickly, the last thing she wanted to do was repeat this story. Telling Ron and Harry was hard enough. "My parents found me on the side of the road when I was two."

"Found you?" Theodore hissed. He gripped the handles of his seat so tight she could hear the wood start the crack. "What do you mean 'found you'?"

"I was unconscious on the side of the road; the doctors said that I had endured the worst abuse they had ever saw on someone my age. Thankfully I was young enough that I don't remember any of it. I only remember my parents being great to me." She looked down at her lap, playing with her fingers. She couldn't bare looking at her Headmaster or anyone else in the room for that matter. They always said Theo was the spitting image of his father even when it came to mannerisms. Both male Notts in the room was tense, their jaw tick and each wanted to reach for their wand.

"Hermione what happened to you." Professor Dumbledore's soft voice washed over her.

She swallowed and pushed herself, she lifted her head and focused on the spot right behind Professors Dumbledore's head. "Umm. Again I don't remember any of this. Once I got older, I requested to read the reports against my parent's wishes. They said every bone in my body was broken in multiple places. It seemed I was only few dirt water and rotten food to survive. It took weeks for me to be comfortable in the light. My eyes had never seen sunlight before; they realized I completely locked up for the first two years of my life. There was much more, but I stopped reading at that point."

Theodore shot out of his seat and stopped over to Albus's office door yanked it open and stalked out without a word. "I'll go talk to him." Severus stood up and walked out after him.

"Did that happen to you," Theo asked quietly after a moment.

"Like I said." Hermione wiped a stray tear, "I don't remember any of it. My parents took me to the best therapist when I was younger. I got all the help I needed. I can't remember anything from that time."

"And they never found anything?" Theo asked.

"No, it wasn't until I got my letter that we ever thought that my 'family' could be magical, and I searched, but I was never reported missing."

"Hermione I know this is a difficult topic, but I will need to contact your parents to inform them of this situation."

"Must we?" Hermione asked knowing it was pointless to ask. She was kidnapped, and now they realized she was still alive. Of Course, there would be an investigation. They Aurors would need to talk to her parents, check their memories to see what they remembered when they found her.

"We must Hermione, whoever took you is still out there. And once news of who you break whoever was behind your kidnapping will know, they may come after you."

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hermione met her father, and little more of her story was revealed! What do you think of what you know so far?**

 **Drop a review and let me know.**

 **Follow Me on Twitter**

 **AndreaRoseW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Is everyone ready for the next chapter!**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who helped me find the two stories I was looking for! You guys made my day! Sorry, this chapter took so long, I wanted to be sure this is the direction I wanted to go in before posting it.**

 **Chapter 5**

Hermione walked out of Professor Dumbledore office in a daze ignoring the calls from Theo. She made it to the landing; Professor Snape was calming down Theodore, her father. They turned hearing her footsteps, but Hermione ran in the opposite direction, towards Gryffindor tower. The one place she felt safe.

She screamed the password at fat lady waking her with a start.. 'the nerve of you children, no respect.' the fat lady huffed opening the portrait door.

The Portrait door closed behind her, and she left out a scream of frustration and collapsed on the common room floor banging her fist on the ground.

She collapsed just inside the entrance her frustration bubbling to the surface erupting from her like a jet shaking the tower.

She tried to take a deep calming breath as the sounds of shouts and footsteps could be heard running down the stairs, but she could not stop the scream that erupted from her lips.

"What was that!" one voice asked. "Is someone hurt?" another asked.

She looked up seeing Ginny was leading the group of students down the stairs with her wand out, no doubt ready to throw a bat-bogey hex to the intruder.

"Hermione!" She put away her wand and ran to her shaking friend. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Mione?" Harry pushed his way to the front of the growing crowd.

"What's going on?" Ron half-yelled half yawned coming behind Harry.

"They did the test!" Hermione screamed another jet of energy escaped her shaking the tower once more.

"Test, what test," Neville asked,

"Snape's test, the potion for the family tree," Lavender whispered never taking her eyes off Hermione.

"Who did the test?" Harry asked turning the conversation back to Hermione

Hermione swallowed trying to calm herself "Malfoy, and his friends, they took my blood while I was sleeping." several students gasped at her words.

"I'll fix him," Ron screamed his face going red; he started for the door. "They knew you didn't want to know, hell Snape allowed you to ignore it. They won't get away with this."

"No," Seamus spoke up. "We'll go to Dumbledore; he surely won't allow those bastards to get away with this-"

"-he already knows," Hermione cut it. "I just came from his office. It bad guys, just terrible. This is why I didn't want to do the test. I never wanted to know. I didn't want to know." She scrubbed her hand over her face.

"Do you know?" Harry asked to which Hermione nodded.

"I didn't believe them at first I thought they were playing a joke. I went to the dungeons and redid the test. Snape must have heard us, he came in and saw what I was doing. Once he got a look at the tree, he took it to Dumbledore himself. I was called there later maybe twenty minutes later." She took a breath. "I'm a twin…"

"You have a sister?" Ron said. "That's not too bad."

"No," Hermione shook her head. "I have a brother."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the room. A few other muggleborns looked on in wonder, not quite sure what the problem was.

"You're a fraternal twin?" Parvati whispered, and Hermione nodded.

"Blimey, no wonder you're so good at magic," Seamus said.

"I don't understand?" Dean asked. "What's the big thing about Fraternal twins, they are ubiquitous in the muggle world."

"Not in the wizarding world though," Parvati explained. "Magical fraternal twins are powerful and rare; I think there have only been maybe a dozen or so ever born to magical families."

"Yea, the last set of magical fraternal twins were born over a hundred years ago."  
"Who's your brother?" Harry asked.

Hermione closed her eyes, and a few stray tears streaked down her face. "Nott"

The only sound heard was the crackling fire as it started to die down. No one knew quite what to say. Hermione being at Nott was different.

"Does he know?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "He was the one who did the test; he thought I was playing some joke on him. Like I knew what they were planning." She scoffed. "He was angry; he's the one who stormed into my room to confront me about it. Like I planned this." Hermione wiped a fear more tears. "He's here, Theo's father is here. I saw him; they told me what happened when I was born. Dumbledore knew from the start that Nott had a sister who kidnapped as a baby. He's been so awful to me, they all have. I didn't want to know!" she screamed. Ginny held her tightly while some of the older students made, the younger one go back to bed and followed up with them. Harry lifted Hermione up and laid her down on the couch.

Finally, after ten minutes Hermione cried herself to sleep and Ginny, Ron and Harry looked at each other, No one knows what to say.

They sat there in silence trying to understand how they could best help their friend.

They turned once they heard a soft knock on the portrait door. Harry stood up and walked over to answer it.

"Nott." He growled, seeing who was standing there. "Get out of here."

"I need to see my sister." He said pushing by Harry and scrambled into the common room.

"She's not your sister!" Ron growled walking over to the pair. "And you have no right to be here. Do you know what you have done to her!"

"I didn't know!" he said. "We thought it would be funny; we thought she would be some muggle, not my sister!"

"That's not the point!" Ginny hissed pushing the three boys out of the common room and closing the fat lady behind her.

Theo took a step back from the youngest Weasley; her temper was legendary, he was not in the mood to be on the receiving end of one of her hexes.

"The point is you went behind her back and took her blood for your sick pleasure and now that you realize it's not so funny because she is your sister you feel bad! That's the point, the point that you completely disregarded how she felt because you felt you had the right. That's the problem with you Slytherins! No one in any other house would have dared to do what you and your stupid little band of friends did. –"

Theo tried to interrupt, but Ginny didn't have it. She whipped out her wand and pointed directly at him.

"Try me you ass; I dare you." She hissed. "My best friend, my sister cried herself to sleep because of you. She is having a breakdown, and it's entirely your FAULT! If you think I will let you anywhere near her, you are sadly mistaken! Get the Fuck away from our common room!" She pressed her wand tip into his neck. "Before I blast you away."

"Ginny no!" Harry pulled her back a few steps, but her wand stayed pointed at Theo.

"He deserves it!"

"I know I do, but I just want to talk to her," Theo pressed. "I never knew I had a sister. I just- I want to explain."

"No," Ron said calmer than expected. "I can't speak for her tomorrow of if she would want to talk tomorrow, but tonight get out of our face before we let Ginny have her way."

Theo looked at the three Gryffindor's, he knew as long as they were staying guard he was never going to talk to her. "Just-Tell her I'm sorry." He said walking away from them.

 **So what do you guys think? Like it, hate it! Please leave a review and let me know! I love reading them!**

 **Follow Me on Twitter: AndreaRoseW**


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY!**

 **I know I am so behind in getting this chapter to you! Please forgive me! I've been dealing with a lot and working on my next book and trying to improve my storytelling!**

 **But here you go! Please enjoy!**

 **Also please forgive any grammar mistakes!**

Chapter 6

Just because you want to keep something a secret at Hogwarts doesn't mean it will be so. Before breakfast the next morning all of the portraits in Hogwarts knew about Hermione's identity, thanks to the Fat Lady and her friend Violet loudly talking about it, and since the portraits knew all the ghost did and then soon all of the students did as well.

Once all of Gryffindor walked into the great hall, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione stayed behind; they were rushed by students all of the other houses all asking them the same question. "Was it true, is she a Nott" but no one answered. Ginny and Harry made it their business to stand guard at the portrait hole and kindly asked (or threated in Ginny's case) not to speak a word of what happened in the Common room last night. Loyal to the house and remembering how distraught Hermione was, they stayed quiet about the whole affair.

But by the way, the older Gryffindor's were glaring at the Slytherins and Theodore Nott, Professor McGonagall's, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore absence from Breakfast it was very easy for them to put two and two together and concluded that it was true.

Hermione sat with Harry, Ron And Ginny the Gryffindor common room, Harry had Dobby bring them breakfast, and for once Hermione didn't state he was abusing his power over the elf.

She made no plans the leave the common room that day either; she needed time to wrap her head around this new revelation. Well, she had no plans to leave until Professor McGonagall came by a few minutes before breakfast was to end to speak to her.

The older witch looked tired as if she had been up all night dealing with this situation which, Hermione thought was entirely possible.

"If you would come with me Ms. Granger, I think it's best we Head to the Headmasters office before everyone the Great Hall. There is…" she paused as if trying to gather her words. "There is much to discuss." Though her tone was soft, her body language left no room for questioning.

"Can we come with her?" Ginny asked hopefully grabbing Hermione's hand. "We want to support her." Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"That is very kind of you" She nodded her head in approval. "But at this time it will only need to be Hermione. Her parents have just arrived, and the Aurors are on their way." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Ms. Granger, you were kidnapped." The older witch crossed the room. "This is a serious matter. A full investigation will need to take place."

"Why wasn't one done when I was first taken," Hermione questioned.

"Yea, why is there no record of this!" Harry added.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at them. "I know this is very tough time for you Ms. Granger, but all of this will be explained in Professor Dumbledore office where we need to be before all of the Students leave for breakfast. I will not ask again."

Hermione swallowed and nodded. Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod to the Harry, Ron, and Ginny and walked out of the Common room with Hermione following behind her.

The walk to Professor Dumbledore was a quiet one, and Hermione was glad breakfast had yet to disperse.

Once they arrived Professor McGonagall uttered the password, and they each took a step and waited for the stairs to climb up.

As they reached the landing Professor McGonagall pushed open the door, Professor Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, Fawkes his Phoenix perched next to him and across from him sat her parents.

"Mom, Dad!" Hermione rushed forward, they both jumped from their chairs and hugged their daughter to them.

"Hi, Princess." Her father John leaned down and dropped a kiss on her crown.

"How are you holding up?" Her mother, Jean, asked as they pulled back.

Hermione signed. "I'm managing. It's a lot to take in, but I'm glad you're both here." She buried her face between them hugging them tight once more.

"We're here princess; we will always be here." Her father whispered against her hair.

"Please have a seat." Professor Dumbledore said once they broke apart. Professor McGonagall walked behind Dumbledor and stood behind him. Hermione sat down in the middle chair protected on each side by her parents. "We have a few more visitors coming."

No sooner than he spoke his office door opened once more, and Professor Snape walked in followed by, Theodore Nott Sr and two Aurors she never met before walked in. Professor McGonagall conjured a few more chairs, and everyone sat down except for Theodore, he walked over the Hermione and her parents.

"You are Tessa's adoptive parents." He left no rooms for questions.

John Granger stood up, his head stopping at Theodore's nose. "I'm John, and this is my wife Jean, and yes, we are _Hermione's_ parents."

Theodore regarding the man for a few seconds and then held out a hand. "Thank you for caring for my daughter."

John looked down at the outstretched hand and shook it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Professor Dumbledore soft voice filled the room. "This is Theodore Nott Sr. and he stated he is Hermione's biological father." He paused. "As I mentioned earlier Hermione also has a twin brother. Theodore, please have a seat I believe we have much to discuss and we should get started." Theodore stood for a moment and then walked over to his seat. Once he sat one of the Aurors stood.

"I am Auror Donavan, and this is my partner Auror Franklin" He motioned to the younger shorter man still sitting down. "And the first thing we need to open this case is to learn what happened in an official capacity. Mr. Nott if you can please start."

Theodore cleared his throat. "This started when I found out my wife was pregnant with fraternal twins."

"May I ask." Jean held up her hand slightly. "By your tone, it sounds like that is not normal."

"You are correct in your assumption." Professor Dumbledore smiled at the woman. "Fraternal twins are a rarity in the magical world. The last set was born over a hundred years ago, but please continue."

"As I was saying, when she found out we decided to keep the pregnancy a secret like most do in our social circle but to protect the children. Besides the fact that there hasn't been a female Nott born into our line the fact it happened with a brother raised our alarm. My wife wanted to keep our children safe; we didn't want a chance of our children being taken from us. We only told our closest family and our family healer. Only four people besides myself and my wife knew of our pregnancy. We thought were safe." He paused and looked at Hermione. "Theo was born first, and I held him while she pushes for you. I barely got a glimpse before he disappeared with you." He cleared his throat. "We didn't know what happened at first. I couldn't believe it happened. My wife fell into a deep depression soon after, and even though she died years after your birth it was that fact that we never knew what happened that killed her."

"Why didn't you go to the Aurors then?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"At the time of your birth, I was not on the best of terms with the Aurors due to my connection with certain dark activities."

"But Dumbledore knew?" She pressed.

"I felt I could trust him to use his network to locate you. Sadly even with his connections along with my own, we were unable to locate you."

"As I mention." Professor Dumbledore took over. "With the death of the healer, we had no leads to as to where you were."

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Agent Donavan spoke up. "If you can let us know what happens the day you found Hemione, or if it would be easier we can view the memory."

"View the memory?" Jean asked. "How would you do that?"

Auror Donavan pulled out his wand and tapped it to his temple. "We can pull the memory from your mind and reviewed it. It's the best way to see firsthand the events of that day."

John shook his head in confusion. "I'm sorry to say the story is short. We were driving to the seaside hotel we were staying at for our honeymoon when we saw here laying on the side of the road. only found her on the road; there was no one around for miles, how will seeing the memory help?"

"We will be looking for anything magical in the backgrounds of your memory. If you allow us, we can view it here and now so you can answer any questions we may have."

"Is it safe?" Jean asked. "To take a memory like that?"

"I assure you it's perfectly safe. Auror Franklin and I are the best in our department when it comes to this. This is why we were assigned to this case." Auror Donavan smiled.

Jean nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Do what you must, I've never liked that whoever did this to our daughter was still out there. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to bring them to justice."

"Thank you; I just need you to focus on that time and that time only." Auror Donavan walked over to her stopping in front of her chair. "Do you have it?" he asked, and Jean nodded. He lifted his wand and held it to Jean's temple and pulled away slowly pulling a light silver thread away. He conjured a flask and dropped the memory in it.

"Oh, My." Jean gasped looking at the silver strand in the flask. "If that the memory?"

"It is." Auror Donavan stood up. "Professor Dumbledore your pensieve?"

With a flick of the wand, a cabinet opened, and his pensieve floated out.

"I would like to watch that as well." Theodore stood up. "I want to know what happened."

"I'm not sure that is a good idea," John said. "It's a hard memory to remember; it's the one memory I wish I could forget."

"I need to see what happen," Theodore repeated.

Auror Donavan dumped the memory in the pensieve, Auror Franklin and Theodore joined him. They leaned over into the memory.

Hermione waited with baited breath until they stood up once more.

Auror Donavan's face gave it away, the complete look of horror flashed across his face before he was able to control it and replace it with a calm and collective mask.

Theodore's magic rolled off him in angry waves as he stalked to the back of the room Professor Snape stood and quietly spoke to him. Hermione knew how he felt. She remembered how she felt after seeing pictures of her, but it was Auror Franklin's words that shocked her.

"That's memories false."

"Excuse me?" Jean asked taken aback. "I assure you I would never-"

"-My apologies," he quickly cut her off. "I'm not accusing you of falsifying the memory rather I believe someone else modified it."

"Are you sure?" Jean asked.

"A bit but I could better verify this if I can see your memory as well." He turned to John.

John nodded and Auror Franklin extracted the memory while Auror Donavan took Jean's memory out of the bowl.

Auror Franklin dumped the memory in the bowl, and he and Auror Donavan took another look. They were in the memory a bit longer than with Jeans until they finally pulled back.

"My earlier assumption was correct." Auror Franklin said once he pulled out of the memory. "Those memories were tampered with."

"I don't understand?" Jean asked. "How can you tell."

"This memory is over 12 years old, even with the magnitude of the event you would not remember it to this detail level unless it was modified to always replay in the same manner. This coupled with the fact your husband memory is the same tells us that someone planted that memory in your heads."

"Are you telling me, that my parents didn't find me?" Hermione asked.

"No, that is not what I am saying." Auror Franklin explained. "I'm saying that the original memory was fixed so parents will only remember this version."

"Can you fix it?" John asked. "And find the correct memory."

Auror Franklin hesitated. "Fixing memories this old is difficult- and dangerous. If the person who locked it away did it incorrectly releasing it could cause serious damage to your mind, the damage that we may not be able to fix."

"How much of the memory do you believe to be false?" Theodore asked.

"The beginning only, once the call was made to the Muggle police they start to differ slightly, but only just slightly."

"So," Hermione said thinking it over out loud. "It would seem I was taken from whoever took me and they didn't want my parents to remember."

"Yes." Auror Donavan said.

"Do what you must," Jean said. "I want you to break the memory."

"Mom, no-" Hermione said. "You don't know what could happen to your mind."

Jean smiled down at her daughter cupping her face. "I only have one regret in life, and it's that we have never been able to find who hurt you. I will do whatever it takes to bring them to justice."

"We both will," John affirmed along with this wife. "We will do whatever it takes to protect you, Princess."

"What now?" Theodore interrupted. "What do we do in the meantime will you try to break through the memory?"

"We do need to run a few simple diagnostics scan on Hermione as well."

"What, why?" Hermione asked. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Some spells can hide for years. We need to run a few simple spells, to make sure there is no lingering damage. If you would please stand." He motioned for Hermione to stand.

Hermione hesitated, but with a nod from Professor McGonagall, she stood. Agent Donavan waved his wand over Hermione mutter a few spells until a light pink glow encased her.

"What's happening? What does this mean?" Hermione asked.

"You have a Glamor charm still active on you." Agent Donavan said. "If you like I can remove it. It doesn't seem to be a large one but a glamor all the same.

"I guess?" Hemione answered.

Agent Donavan waved his wand once more, and Hermione felt like cold water was running down her head to her toes.

"How do I look?" Hermione turns to her parents.

"Just like your mother," Theodore whispered.

 **So what did you think? Did you like the chapter and all the information I've given! What do you think happened?**

 **Drop a review and let me know what you think! I've missed them so!**

 **If you like my writing check out my Website**

 **If you want to follow me, Check out my Twitter Andrearosew**

 **Thanks for stopping by.**

 **Andrea**


End file.
